sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
United Kingdom of Zoria
The United Kingdom of Zoria is Zor's nation in the Latest Incarnation of SD.net world General Information *Population-31.3 Million, First World Standard of living *Land Area-246,312 Square KM *Gross Domestic Product-1.24 Trillion Government System-Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy *''Head of State''-Monarchy (King or Queen). Current Monarch is King Leighton-I. The monarch holds a fair amount of power, including the right to Veto, but is by no means the apsolute ruler. The Zorian Line of sucsession works with the first born legitimate child of the current Monarch, than younger children, than siblings of the king based soley on Seniority, then on Nefews/neices of the current king (again based on seniority). Full Style of the current Zorian Monarch is His Majesty King Leighton-I, Leader, Protector and Defender of the United Kingdom of Zoria, King of Port Victory, Pacifica and Victorium and all Realms thereoff and Shogun of all Noble Houses of Zoria. Ledgislature-Parliament *''House of Peers''-Upper house, basically vestigial old boys club of Zorian Nobles at this point. Most of Zoria's Nobility is a fairly wealthy class of Estate Owners that gain income off of agriculture and ownership of a few small industries and venues, as well as each having their own Family Museam. *''House of Commons''-Lower house, most powerful legislative body in Zoria, universal suffrage at age 18. Major Political Parties include… *''Liberal Party''-Main left wing party (52 Seats) *''Social Democratic Party''-Social Democrats that generally represent workers and people in favour of social reform, current party in power (76 Seats) *''Monarchist Party''-Supports the Zorian Crown in most respects, varies on various issues, generally quite nationalist. (26 Seats) *''Conservative Party''-Main Conservative Party (69 Seats) *''Green Party''-Staunch Environmentalist, but varies much on other internal and foreign issues (16 seats) *Ten other seats belong to eight secondary minor parties that nobody cares about. Demographics Ethnicity *Zorian Japanese-25% *Zorian Norse-22% *Zorian (mixed Japanese/Norse)-16% *Shroomanian-15% *Slavic (mostly PeZookian)-9% *Other Asian-4% *Mixed Backround-4% *Black-3% *Other-2% Religion *Atheist-34% *Norse-22% *Zorian Shinto-20% *Christian-17% (Prodestant 68%, Catholic 20%, Orthodox 10%, 2% other) *Other Pagan-3% *Jewish-2% *Islam 1% *Other-1% Economics Zoria is a Regulated Market Economy state with various state provided programs including Welfare, Healthcare, Urban housing, Public Daycare centers and various other programs to minimize the effects of poverty upon the population. There are fairly strong anti-trust laws, as well as laws upon organized labor. Zoria is very much a clean energy nation, 70% of its power comes from Hydro-electric dams in the northern section, with Solar, Wind and Nuclear power providing the rest. The last coal power plant closed its doors in 1980. Zoria has a few modest oil and Coal deposits, although they are not large enough to be a major export with most of it being used in the steel industry. The Northern Mountains are rich in Uranium, Copper and Aluminum with decent sized deposits of iron and a few deposits of tungsten, although lacking in several other strategic minerals and metals. Education, including from Preschool to High school is government provided, as is Secondary and Post secondary, Private Schools exist, but are tightly regulated. Home schooling without a licensed tutor is Illegal. Zoria is a major trading nation, handling millions of tonnes of cargo each year, as has a considerable shipbuilding industry. Zoria is also home to the world renowned Royal Aerospace Research (RAR), a crown corporation and producers of top of the line military aircraft. Zoria has a fair sized steel industry and a specialist car industry, producing Motorcycles, electric cars and top of the line sport scars made by three main companies (Zorian Motor Works (ZMW), Legion Motors and Hiromaki/Steinsvik) and a top of the line machine tool industry. The Zorian Arms Industry is also moderately sucsessful and led by the crown owned weapons company Royal Zordinance. Zoria also has a sizable tourist industry. Zorian Agriculture is rather rich, being a major producer of wheat, rice, fruit (especially Mandarin oranges on the southern coast) and livestock, including conventional livestock (Pigs, Sheep, Cows, some water buffalo and such) as well as native Zorian Livestock, including Kangaroo, Giant Wombat (Minature Diprotodon maxing out at), A species Herbivorous Land Duck (Herbivorous dromornithids, alongside a few carnivores) and Emu. Zoria also has a notable for its entertainment industry, particularly Video games and Animation. Zoria also is an exporter of Alcohol, including Wine, Sake, Vodka and Beer and is generally world renowned for quality in said fields. Zoria is also home to the Retail giant, Buy n' Large. Social issues Environment-Largely in part to Zoria’s unique ecosystem, there are tight laws on hunting and there are a fair number of nature reserves. Drag net fishing is illegal in Zorian waters. Zoria has tight emissions and fuel efficiently laws on automobiles and industry. Law enforcement and the Criminal Justice System-Zoria is notable for its policy of tightly enforced laws rather than harsh punishment. All Zorian citizens must submit to mandatory fingerprinting and DNA tests. Zorian cities have high numbers of cameras in public spaces and a comparatively large police force. Zorian Police training is considered top notch and Zorian police are well armed, each constable carrying a Personal Defense Weapon, Sidearm, Taser and Baton and wears a bullet proof vest at all time. Zorian Gun control laws are very tight, Automatic Weapons of any sort and Pistols are illegal. Rifles are legal, but ownership of a rifle requires mandatory registration and licensing (including a mandatory firearms safety course) and ownership can be permanently denied. Firearms smuggling has yet to become a major issue. Never the less, Zorian laws have fairly limited punishments. Zorian trials are as fair as can be expected. Community service and fines are commonly applied while the Death Penalty has been since 1979 constitutionally abolished. Zoria makes some use of prison labor in non supermax jails, with each prisoner having to put in either 4 hours each day of work (minus holidays, Sundays and every other Saturday) in either cleaning up the prisons or in vegetable gardens that supply themselves with produce on pain of solitary confinement, or can take 10 hour Labor shifts doing thing including road matinence, in which case they can earn points for extra “luxuries”. The General opinion among Zoria’s population is that it is better to make sure criminals know that they WILL face the concequences of for breaking the law, even if more lightly than elsewere than to have brutal consequences that they might face due to week and blind enforcement. Social Intoxicants-Dope is Legal in Zoria for those over 18, with the only legal sales of which are in crown run Marijuana stores. Hard Drugs are illegal. The Drinking age is 16 for beer and 20 for spirits. Tobacco is legal, but the cultivation of it on Zorian Land is not. Tobacco products are heavily (150%) Taxed can only be sold and consumed legally inside heavily ventilated “Smoking Bars” and outside city limits. Giving Minors Tobacco is a serious offence. Military Mandatory 3 month national service, military optional. Royal Zorian Navy (RZN) *1 King Michael-I-class aircraft Carrier (Nimitz-class CVN Analogue) 32 points *3 Queen Adria-I-class battlecruisers (Kirov-class Analogue) (Queen Adria-I, King Michael-II, King Stephen-I) 48 Points *2 Overlord-class LHA (Wasp-class analogue) 18 points *4 Lightning-class LST (Ivan Rogov-class Analogue) 8 points *10 Unstoppable-class destroyers ((Arleigh-Burke-class Analogue) 40 points *30 Victorium-class Frigate (Halifax Analogue) 60 points *15 Bull shark-class Diesel-Electric Attack Submarine (Collins class Analogue) 30 points *4 Leviathan-class Nuclear Attack Submarines 16 points *20 Stalward-class Corvette 20 points *2 Charity-class Hospital Ship 8 points *2 Sustinance-class Supply ship 4 points *1 Providence-class fleet tanker 2 points *1 Olaf the Short-class Destroyer (Training ship) 290 points Royal Zorian Air Force (RZAF) *8 Royal Aerospace Reserch (RAR) ZF-12 Dragon Fighters (F-22 Raptor Analogue) 8 Points *300 ZF-10 Katana Fighters (F/A-18 Hornet Analogue) 150 Points *60 ZA-5 Maelstrom Ground Attack Aircraft (A-10 Thunderbolt Analouge) 15 points *20 ZT-130 Transport Plains (C-130 Analouge) 40 points *8 ZT-5 Heavy Transport Plains (C-5 Analouge) 8 Points *4 Airborne Tankers 4 Points *4 Heavy AWACS plains 8 points *Airborne Gunship Wing 233 points Royal Zorian Army (RZA Service Rifle-''Royal Zordinance Rifle Mark 9 (RZR9), a 6.8x43 mm rifle based off of the Heckler & Koch G36. *80,000 Professional Infantry 80 points *300 ''ZT-9 Deus Imperator MBT (Leopard 2 Analogue) 20 points *60 ZT-8 Imperator MBT (Leopard 1 Analouge, mostly used for training) 2 points *480 ZAPC-7 Wombat Armored Personnel Carriers (M2/3 analogue) 8 points *64 ZSPA-7 Jötunn Self Propelled Artillery (PzH 2000 analouge) 8 points *270 RZC-23 Towed Howitzers 6 Points *160 S-300 30 Points *64 ZSPAAV-4 Grass Devil Anti Aircraft Vehicle (M6 linebacker analouge) 4 Points *96 ZCH-3 Raven Combat Helicopters (AH-84 analouge) 8 Points *30 Heavy lift Helicopters 3 points *30 Utility Helicopters 1 point *1,600 engineers 2 points *300 Elite Special Forces (Dragon Force) 20 points 192 points Royal Zorian Marine Corps (RZMC) *18,000 Marines 20 points *60 Deus Imperator MBTs 4 points *120 ZAPC-7 Wombat APC 2 points *16 ZSPA-7 Jötunn Self Propelled Artillery 1 point *16 ZSPAAV-4 Grass Devil Anti Aircraft Vehicle 1 point *24 ZCH-3 Raven Combat Helicopters 2 *72 RZC-23 Towed Howitzers 1 point 31 points Ranks Army and Marine Corps Enlisted *Legionary, 3rd class (E-1) *Legionary, 2nd class (E-2) *Legionary, 1st class (E-3) *Junior Optio (E-4) *Optio (E-5) *Senior Optio (E-6) Non Commissioned Officers *Master Optio (E-7) *Master Chief Optio (E-8 ) *Aquifer (E-9) Officers *Lieutenant (O-1) *Lieutenant Centurion (O-2) *Junior Centurion (O-3) *Centurion Primus (O-4) *Pilum Prior (O-5) *Pilum Primus (O-6) *Triumvirate (O-7) *Junior (one star) Legate (O-8 ) *(Two star) Legate (O-9) *Senior (Three Star) Legate (O-10) * High (Four Star) Legate (O-11) *Dux (O-11) *Imperator (Commander in chief of the Zorian Armed forces, King Leighton-I) (O-12) Military Units Name-Size-Commander *''Fire team'', 4 Personnel, Legionary, 1st class *''Contubernium'', 12 personnel, Optio *''Strike Group'', 32 personnel, First Lieutenant *''Century'', 160, Centurion *''Cohort'', 640, Pilum Prior *''Maniple'', 2,560, Pilum Primus *''Triumviral'', 7,680, Triumvirate *''Legion'', 15,360, Legate *''Corps'', 2-6 Legions, Senior Legate or High Legate (not currently in use) *''Army'', 6+ Legions, High Legate or Dux (not currently in use) Zorian History Early History The first human settlers came in 1103 small fleet of Norse Longboats led by one Olaf the Short arrives on what is now known as Viking Island off the northern shore. According to ledged Odin sent a vision to Olaf telling him that there was a fertile land to the east where his rather poor people could thrive. The group of around five hundred colonists have a hard time establishing themselves, settling on an island that while fertile surrounded by rich fishing grounds, was also home a largely covered by disease ridden swamps that limited population growth for the first hundred years. Expansion onto began in 1212 as several norse agricultural communities were established on the Northern coastline, and began to push inland around 1275, moving into the Northern mountains, although they were severely limited by a lack of any livestock besides geese, chickens and pigs (Supplemented by the mid 14th century with a few Domesticated local Marsupials including Kangaroos and Giant Wombats (A smaller version of the Diprotodon maxing out at one tonne). In between 1417 and 1420, a minor colonization event occurred via Japanese settlers. The movement was spurred after a team of sailors managed to discover the southern coast of the island (unclaimed by the Norsemen which were established in minor settlements on the northern coastline and numbered less than 35,000). Upon returning to their home nation, they had come to find that its rivals in a long blood feud had gained the upper hand in the war. Upon Reporting this news, the local lord gathered up himself and various groups of the population and over a period of a year and a half evacuated 7,000 (not including some 2,000 that died en route from a myriad of problems) people across, establish a minor settlement in Tiger Shark bay. After the final ship arrived, the local lord ordered the ships burned and the maps used to navigate to the island burned to prevent their numerous rivals from following them. The settlement thrived, having access to livestock and horses and settling in a fertile river delta on what is now Nagijima. The Japanese settlement managed to grow and expand, with new settlements slowly pushing inward and along the coast as well as trading and making contact with the Norse Civilizations. By 1500, there were an estimated 150,000 people (110,000 Vikings and 40,000 Shinto) living on the island. Initially the Japanese settlements were united, although this scenarion quickly changed. As a large number of new towns were founded, there was no means to properly administrate them while various feuds emerged. The end result was that by 1550, a period of waring city states emerged. The Norse were regarded as little more than a troublesome annoyance that launched the occasional raid on new settlements and minor trading partners that, due to a lack of Cavalry and disorganization were rarely considered to be much of a threat and several of Norse settlements were conquered. Never-the-less, through various means including mercenary bands, studied tactics and alliances, eventually managed to make up the disadvantage. The initial advantage of the Shinto states eventually gave way by 1600, although the populations of the two groups were more or less matched at this point. The result was that Zoria was divided into nearly fifty feuding Principalities, the northern half being primarily Norse with the southern half being Shinto with a few mixed cultures along the loosely defined boarders of these two ethnic groups, although a few cultural traditions were generally exchanged across the board. Colonization In 1712, Zoria was discovered by the Shroomanian Explorer Sir Horatio Zorston. After exploring the coastlines and making people of the Islands with his three ship fleet for two years, he discovered that the natives had begun to cultivate several rather tasty local plants for spices as well as a few other notable trade goods. Upon his return to Shroomania, he manages to entice the Shroomanian Settlement Syndicate (SSS) to send an expedition to secure the Island. Using a small force of 700 Mercenaries, 100 employees and gifts of muskets, he manages to make an alliance between three of the (at that time) 46 principalities on the north, South and east Coasts of Zoria and gained control of three port cities which he named Pacifica, New Atlantis and Victorium. To bolster these new settlements, the SSS brought in colonists from wherever he could find them. Among these colonists were the mercenaries they hired and their families, religious minorities, penal colonists, indentured servents and even a few thousand voluntary colonists simply seeking a better life. By 1775, The SSS’s Zorian Branch had established a population of 65,000 persons in its cities and not including some 125,000 in three vassal states, out of a population of 2.5 million people and had established local industries, including shipbuilding as well as establishing thriving ports. The (now five) allied Principalities of the SSS also prospered, making short work of their rivals and becoming significantly powerful players on the island. At the same time they took to using foreign goods, technologies and methods, as well, via a casual exchange of ideas and ideologies via a benign but persistent trade of literature led a few Principalities to adopt a few traditions, including the establishment of Lower houses of non noble landowners, veterans and wealthy merchants by three principalities. Shroomanian Control of Zoria was, all and all, fairly loose, a few light pieces of legislation were sent out, a few small military bases were maintained with a few Hundred Shroomcoats and the SSS paid an annual 10% off all profits to the company and an additional 5% to the Shroomanian Throne, but effectively the Zorian Branch of the SSS ruled it’s territory independently for nearly a century. Independance Eventually however, a change of heart hit the powers of be, and in 1790, the Shroomanian Government ordered a massive reshapement of the Zorian Colonies. All of Zoria was to become a Shroomanian Crown Colony ruled by Crown appointed governors. The acting Magistrate Michael Zorston of the SSS was placed in a hard position, it would mean completely obliterating decades of good relations with his allied and generally friendly principalities, which could muster far more soldiers armed with comparable weaponry than he could while the some 135,000 people who lived his formal territory would in general have mixed feelings about it. As well as removing the SSS Zorian Branch’s near sovereignty and power in the colonies. As such, he secretly made deals with the PeZookian and called a meeting of 22 Allied and Generally friendly principalities of Zoria of the fact that Shroomania was planning on bringing all of Zoria under the rule of Shroomania and announced that the only way to fend off Shroomanian conquest of Zoria was to fend off the aggressors together. That night they signed the Article of Zorian Independence and White ordered a force of 500 of his Zorian SSS troops to seize the six Shroomanian Frigates docked at Pacifica Harbor while sending messages to the forces in New Atlantis and Victorium to attack and destroy the various garrisons. The Next Two weeks saw grizzly defeats as the thirteen hundred Shroomanian Soldiers at the hands of Zorian Soldiers and the various principalities, who mustered over fifty thousand soldiers for the coming war while a fleet of fast ships was built. The Shroomanian response was quick, an armada fifty ships strong including eight ships of the line was dispatched and an army of Twenty Six thousand ground soldiers was sent to the island to engage. The Rag-tag Zorian Navy of Frigates and sloops was Unable to do more than raid and within few principalities on the northern coast fell to the Shroomcoats who recruited mercenaries to bolster their ranks with an additional 20,000 men. Seeking to gain the upper hand over their rival, PeZookia offered Naval Aid. Never the less, they faced a well armed and equipped forces that had the experience of dozens of campaigns amongst themselves. The Shroomcoats faced down not only settler Forces, but well disciplined Ashigaru Musketeers and the Pagan Norse God worshiping Viking cavalry, renowned for their savage charges. Meanwhile the Colonial Rivals, seeking to deprive Shroomania from a valuable colony meet the Demands and off. The Result was a three year long and protracted War between the Zorian Allied Forces and Foreign Powers (most notably PeZookia) and the Shroomanians with a few allied Principalities. Despite a few military Victories, the Shroomanians were eventually defeated and the leader of the Shroomanian expedition General Arthur Mangson was forced to surrender at the Treaty of Ericssonia in 1796 who vowed to (then General) Zorston after the treaty that some day, Zoria would bow again before the Shroomanian Throne. After the War, the Islands was again divided into its various principalities as the alliance that held them together reverted to its pre-war mess of Squabbling Principalities with the one real change being the conversion of the former Shroomanian Colonies (and its vassals) into a Independent Parliamentary Monarchy, known as the Kingdom of the Zoria ruled by King Michael-I. Over the next three decades, the Kingdom began to industrialize as a new financial class began to invest in increasingly mechanized industry. The process had started during the war when the Inventor Douglas Roff developed a system of interchangeable Parts for firearms and with some financial assistance managed to establish a factory that produced between 1804 and 1806 some 10,000 muskets, expanded slowly from their and by the 1830 the Industrial Revolution was in full swing in the former Colonies. Outside, industrialization happened, but at a comparatively slower rate from a variety of reasons, most notably conservatism among the ruling classes and lower urban population. Industrialization and Unification In 1834, King Michael-I died and was succeeded by his son, King Stephen-I. Soon after his ascension to the throne, the Grudges that several Principalities had For the SSS that were suspended due to King Michael’s rebellion against Shroomania resurfaced, bolstered by Grudges by the Marginal number of Principalities that allied in support of Shroomania against their rivals, only to face penalties when their side lost. Zoria and her Allied Principalities soon found themselves caught in Wars with the intentions of reclaiming lost glory and Face alongside gaining an economic advantage through regaining land and re-arranging treaties to serve their needs in a period between 1835 and 1839 known as the Age of Chaos. The alliance of the Kingdom of Zoria and her allied principalities were collectively outnumbered nearly two to one by their foes, who were for the most part willing to leave aside their old hatreds against this common enemy, but Zoria offered its own advantages. Zorian Soldiers (and the allies) were supplied with superior weaponry including percussion cap muskets and latter rifles with the introduction of the Watson ball (Minie ball) and revolvers. Also, the Age of Chaos was not a single war, but a series of wars against various principalities that lasted a few months. Never the less, the threat was big enough for the Diet of Port Victory in 1839, in which the allied principalities, connected via bloodline and military alliances signed a treaty, creating a new state known as the United Kingdom of Zoria, in which they gained a seat in a upper house of Parliament (while their subjects gained seats in the lower house) under King Stephen-I, while retaining most of their power in their lands and benefiting mutual defense and free trade between them as well as gaining control of all the newly claimed territory gained in the wars. King Stephen lived for eleven more years, and saw the introduction of many things, including the establishment of rail-lines, expansion of the Navy and the establishment of an nationwide Public School System (such a system was employed Port Victory in 1831 and across the rest of the former colonies and vassals a year latter). But unfortunately his legendary bouts of Drinking led to an early death in 1850. He was succeeded by his only child who became Queen Adria-I. Queen Adria-I was crowned at age 27 and at first and was not taken very seriously. Never the less, she proved herself a capable leader in 1853, when a trade dispute led her to declare war on three different principalities, not to uncommon an affair in Zorian History, although she controlled the largest and most powerful nation on the island, with over two million people and nearly 100,000 soldiers armed with superior breach loading rifles and shell firing artillery and quickly dispatched them within six months. However, unlike most other wars on this type in Zorian History, she completely annexed these three principalities, dividing them up among her nobility to satisfy them. Thus, with the assistance of her War Minister, Dietrich Stein began their unification of Zoria. Principality by Principality, she began to bring in new territories. A few came in voluntarily, joining for social, strategic and economic advantages that Adria ordered to stress while others were brought in by the sword as an increasingly large and well armed military destroyed all opposition. The Queen made sure to appease the nobility by offering them land of conquered foes while appeasing the common people, bringing in a new Pan-Zorian ideology in her book “For the Age of Peace”. Often this was seen as liberation, a few principalities still had serfdom, an aspect of society which Adria ended unilaterally in newly conquered territories. Shroomania, attempting to sabotage Adria’s plans had at several times supplied principalities with cut rate up to date weaponry and artillery and even offered assistance in setting up modern arms industries, but ultimately could not match the size of the Royal Zorian Army, which reached a maximum mobilization of 800,000 men by 1876 (out of a population of 12 million). The final War between a unified alliance of the Remaining seven independent principalities and the United Kingdom ran from 1875 to early 1877. The allied principalities struck first and won a few initial victories, but in the end the Zorian Military, equipped with bolt action breach loading rifles, gating guns, superior artillery and trench warfare won the day. as such May 20th is known as Unification Day across the Kingdom and Queen Adria-I was to be known as the Great Unifier. Consolidation Adria-I lived another 25 years before dying peacefully in her bed at age 75. During those years, the Zorian Army dwindled to six Legions by 1890 as the need for land based military power diminished while the navy and Marine Corps came to prominence. Arms factories deprived of a massive military constantly buying new guns and ammunition had to seek out new sources of income. A few turned to exporting weapons, while others turned to producing civilian goods for growing middle classes. Zorian Industries flourished, both in the cities and in conquered territories, where captains of industry came in to conquered territories lured by new natural resources, cheap labor and government aid to development. Meanwhile, several government acts and constitutional amendments gradually relegated the upper house and gave more power to the people. In 1878, all property requirements for voting were dropped, enfranchising the entire male population and by 1900, the once powerful nobility, while still somewhat influential were now subordinate politically to the lower house. Zoria became a profitable and generally non interventionist power and benefited massively from international trade. By 1900, the benefits of industrialization were clearly apparent across Zorian Society. Despite this, there was some discontent among the population at large. Acts of Terrorism by various independence movements seeking to restore independence plagued Zoria, as bomb attacks and assassinations become rampant in several conquered territories. This led to the creation of the Paramilitary Royal Zorian Mounted Police (often abbreviated to Mounties) in late 1877 as well as the Firearm Control Act of 1888, forbidding the private ownership of pistols, the preferred weapons of Terrorist Assassins that plagued cities as well as the registration of all private fire-arms. However, the most effective means at suppressing these movements was eventually prosperity. While wealth discrepancies between the Original seven Zorian States and the newly conquered territories did exist, the elimination of trade barriers, improved infrastructure including trains and latter automobiles and airships, industry and a well funded and run public education system greatly considerably raised the standard of living of the conquered after the final conquest, a fact that Zorian propaganda campaigns ruthlessly pointed to and Localist Terrorism dwindled away by 1910, although a few Brownfoots (A Zorian term for the Nation’s Rural Low Income/low information people analogical to Rednecks and Bogans) to this day claim that eventually they will rise up and regain their independence. The Twentieth Century After the Death of Queen Adria-I, she was succeeded by her son King Michael-II, who, under his rulership, saw the kingdom through a few decades of peace and relative isolation. Zoria had no land boarders which an enemy could storm across and a navy quite respectable for her size. King Michael-II stayed out of the first Great War, although many Zorian manufacturing firms, including the crown owned Royal Zorian Ordinance Company (Informally refered to as Royal Zordinance quite frequently until 1936, when a referendum via became its official title) eagerly supplied equipment, including plenty of weaponry and ammunition to the PeZookians, Byzantines and Shroomanians, which the United Kingdom passively favored. Zorian Military Technology was kept up to date as Shroomania lisenced Zorian Automobile companies to produce tanks, aircraft and other such equipment. Zoria’s Navy was top notch for the kingdom’s size and enough of a deterrent to dissuade serious offences against Zorian Commerce, although a few ships fell to submarine warfare (and a few Submarines fell to Depth Charges deployed by Zorian Destroyers). After the war, Zoria remained relatively untouched and on good terms with the Victors, despite a few claiming that Zorian Government was nothing more than a pack of uncaring war profiteers. King Michael-II lived until 1928, dying of a Heart Attack, leaving the crown to King Stephen-II. King Stephen-II’s rule had a rough start, as two years into his rule, Zoria lapsed into an economic depression. In response, he (and the social democratic party) instituted a massive campaign of public works, including the creation of several prominent hydro-electric dams on the northern coast and the institution of a myriad of new social programs, a few people objected to this but and he was lampooned by dozens of newspapers for socialist leanings and was given the nickname “Red Steve” for his actions, but never the less remained quite popular. When the Second Great War began, Zoria remained out for the first seven months, until a Zorian Destroyer was torpedoed by a Shadow Submarine. Despite some conservative whining, Zoria Entered the War, providing the full force of the Royal Zorian Navy, Royal Zorian Air Force and Royal Zorian Army against the Shadows. Zorian Equipment lagged in many fields during the beginning of the War. Zorian armor was in particular sub-par, the Vanquisher Medium Tanks still had side sponsons, low caliber turret guns and an underpowered engine while Vanguard Light tanks had only machine guns. Zoria also lacked any self propelled artillery or Sub Machine guns although Zorian airpower did not lag as much and some Zorian Small arms and most Cannon Artillery were top notch. In a few (and fairly minor) early battles, Zorian Expeditionary forces faced major loses. In response, King Stephen-II ordered crash R&D projects Zorian Forces bought and salvaged whatever they could from friend and foe for shameless reverse engineering. From this project in a few years came a top notch and up to date arsenal, including the Famed Zorian Vindicator Medium Tank, a powerful 33 tonne vehicle carrying either a 75mm or (latter) a 90mm cannon, with latter still in service today in a few minor nations, while Zorian ZF-5 Naginata Fighters and ZB-3 Mjolnir Medium Bombers helped clear the skies while Admiral Isoroku Nimitz led the Royal Zorian Navy to numerous victories using carrier and submarine Warfare while the RZA provided 1.5 million soldiers to the fray during the war. Postwar, Zorian industrialists made a killing off of reconstruction contracts while Zorian Diplomats re-established contact with Shroomania. Post War After the War, Zoria downsized the army once again, but still maintained a fair sized Navy against any threat that might have emerged. Zoria’s prosperity continued as time went on. Zoria’s ethnic community was augmented by various immigrants in a immigration spike in the 1960s and 70s while the Zorian Animation Industry really took off. Meanwhile, Zoria was rulled by King John-I (Reigned 1963 to 2001) and now by King Leighton-I. Category:Nations